


Long Lasting Bubblegum

by renpai



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpai/pseuds/renpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to live forever, Finn." </p><p>But what if she could? And what if she had the help of a certain Vampire Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lasting Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea was from one of my close friends. I'm going to attempt to update often but I'm extremely lazy so my apologies if I don't!

  “I’m not going to live forever, Finn.”

   Bonnibel clicked the tip of her pen anxiously the side of the desk. She hummed impatiently as she attempted to get any idea of how she could make herself immortal. She furred her eyebrows at the papers and let out an exasperated sigh. She’s been up constantly, night after night trying to work out these plans but she just can’t figure out how to go about this. The moon reflected into the room letting a small glow emit from her window. The only other light in the entire room was a small desk lamp with a dull incandescent light bulb making papers just about legible.

  She skimmed over her many notes that lied across her desk. Many of the papers were crumpled and ripped with words crossed out in dark red ink. The corner of her lip tugged into a small grin at the color of ink but soon faded when she remembered what she was attempting to do. She scooted forward in her chair and glanced over the endless words for the one-hundredth time that night.

_“Clone?”_

_“Immortality potion..”_

_“Adding chemicals to add more white blood cells and-“_

  More mindless drabble was spewed across the papers. The ideas all failed to meet the Princess’s expectations of how to live forever. She almost decided to go for cloning herself, but she soon realized that it truly would not be her that is alive for forever. It would simply be someone with the same mind capacity as herself. The clone may not even be the best at ruling. Much could go wrong with that idea so she brought her pen up and crossed out all notes that surrounded that idea. All of her ideas turned out ending in a bad result, and she knew that. She may be doing this simply so there will always be a ruler for her kingdom, but she still has a small desire in her that made her want to live forever herself. And with most ideas, it backfired. She only knew one species that is able to master the lifespan goal she had in her mind, but they’re not the type of creatures that she could become and she knew that.

  She brought her pen to her fingers once again and began scribbling down ideas and chemical compounds that could back up the idea yet none of them seemed to have a flawless outcome. She huffed once again. This was much harder than she ever thought it would be. The night soon passed and the sun began leaking into the room but the princess was too absorbed to realize she had yet to sleep a wink during that night. The princess brought her arms onto the desk and set her head between them, pushing her glasses into her bubblegum skin.

  She dozed off for a few minutes before Peppermint Butler knocked on the door and called her name from the outside of her room announcing that he had brought her breakfast. When no reply came from the room, he pushed the door open and worriedly shouted “Princess?” Before finding her underneath piles of paper at her desk. Bonnibel groggily lifted her head from her arms and squinted against the blinding sun. Her glasses were lopsided on her face and her hair was a mess. The crown lied underneath the mess that was her desk.

  She looked towards her butler and quickly shooed him off with a “Not now Peppermint Butler, I’m too busy right now. I’ll eat later.” She blinked off her sleepiness and turned her attention back on her plans. Her eyes glued to all the failed attempts at coming up with an idea.

  She had papers upon papers, yet none of them had any good idea to achieve this impossible goal. Her thoughts turned towards a certain immortal lady, but she soon batted them away. She was from the Nightosphere. Bonnibel couldn’t possibly do anything that would include demonic powers. She’s the princess of the Candy Kingdom. What if word got loose of what she did? It would ruin every citizen’s respect for her. After hours of work with no breaks she finally decided to take a moment to clear her mind.  

\----

  She unbuttoned the seams of her lab coat revealing a black band shirt with pink pajama pants peering underneath the bottom of the shirt. She pushed the glasses that perched on her nose, to the top of her head and rubbed her eyes. She lied back into her chair and stared upward towards the ceiling heaved another deep breath. Her eyes fluttered close a few moments before a sound startled her out of her hypnagogic state. Her eyes snapped open and she noticed a movement on the far side of her room and spun her chair around. The room was almost pitch black excluding the light from the window and from the dull table lamp. She peered into the darkness, trying to find the source of the movement. Her eyes dilated to attempt to bring more light in her eyes but still she could not make out anything in the darkness.

  “Hello?” Bonnibel whispered out into the nothingness being careful enough so she would not alert the Candy people. She stood up slowly and searched around her room for any sort of weapon but came up with nothing. She knew she could survive without one but it was more comforting having one in her reach. Bonnibel could take most things that came her way. She most certainly knew how to stand her ground. She took careful, gingerly footsteps towards her main light in her room that was on the other side of her room, which happened to be off for the time being. It was mainly to keep attention away from her. The last thing she needed was any of the residents of the castle worrying about her. A light pitter-patter of her footsteps was the only sound in the room.

  “So you do wear the shirt.” A voice sounded directly behind the princess. She could almost feel the breath against her ear. The princess stumbled across the floor, not expecting someone to be so close to her before regaining balance. Once her pulse calmed down significantly, she quickly recognized the voice as none only than her dear “friend”, the one and only Vampire Queen. Quickly, she skidded around until she faced the dark figure.

  “Ahah- I got you good!” The vampire chuckled at the princess’s reaction.

  “M-Marceline! How did you get here-why are you here? Get out!” The princess muffled her shouting to only a whisper and attempted to sound like she was in authority but ended her stern voice failed her and her cheeks grew a darker shade of pink. Marceline caught on the stutter in the other female’s voice and could see the rising blush, making her already pink cheeks even pinker.

  “Ahhh, I knew the great Princess Bubblegum missed me.” The vampire sing-songed as she floated around Bonnibel with a smirk plastered on her face. Her greyish fingers brushed against the princess’s shoulder bringing her face to a darker shade of crimson. “You look adorable in those glasses by the way. Really suits you.”

  Bubblegum groined in a displeasing manner while rolling her eyes. She attempted to hide her excitement in seeing the other female, but truly couldn’t. It was written in her posture. Her words may seem venomous, but she truly couldn’t back them up with any anger. She honestly couldn’t anymore. She thought that her feelings towards the Vampire Queen were strictly anger but she couldn’t bring herself to be that way any longer. Especially not after that song…but let’s not get into that at this part in the story.

  “What do you want, Marceline?” She sighed turning her magenta eyes towards Marceline.

  The vampire queen moved towards her bed and lied down, placing her arms under her head and kicking her legs up in the air. “Oh, nothing.” She replied smirking in the direction of the princess. “I just wanted to check on how my favorite princess is doing.”

  Bubblegum could almost feel the smirk in the sentence. She once again groined and walked towards one of her floor lamps and turned in on, making the light illuminate the small space. Obvious bags were present under her eyes, making the sleep deprivation obvious. She looked towards the Vampire Queen and flushed again, but soon after Marceline had taken notice to how sickly the Princess truly looked. She didn’t quite see all the details of Bubblegum’s face in the darkness and hadn’t noticed her washed out face until now.

  “Whoa, Bonnie, how long have you been up? Are you sick?” She pushed herself up from her position on the bed and moved swiftly towards Bubblegum, her eyes locked on her face. She reached her fingers up to trail under her eyes and jaw.

  “Just… 48 hours…why do you think I’m sick..” Bonnibel answered, her body calming down from the initial shock of a stranger breaking into her castle. The lack of sleep soon caught up on her, making her body weak. Her fuchsia eyes stared, unblinking towards the vampire. A yawn forced itself out of her throat before she began to finish her sentence “I’m absolutely..fine…”

  “You’ve gotta get some sleep. Why have you been up for so long?” Marceline’s eyed the princess worriedly before pulling her off the ground bridal style while the Princess lethargically attempted to free herself from the vampire’s grasp. Marceline set the princess onto her bed and pulled the sheets over her. Then removed her glasses from upon her face and set them on the nightstand.

  “I am doing a project..can’t..stop now..” Bubblegum forced her eyes from closing but failed every time. Sleep kept pulling her under as much as she wanted to fight it. The vampire queen let out a small chuckle watching Bonnibel’s attempts at avoiding sleep.

  She watched her for a few moments before declaring that she had finally succumbed to unconsciousness. The vampire was about to declare her visit being over since it’s no fun when half of the party is asleep but then became curious as to what her friend was working so diligently on. She floated towards the desk and scanned through the papers.

 She caught glimpses of:

_“Live forever.”_

_“Immortality.”_

  Heading a majority of the pages. She raised a brow with curiously and admittedly a tang of shock. She did not expect that to be the project, to say the least. Her lips turned into a frown as she continued to read the blueprints. Ridiculous ideas including cloning and potions were crossed out in a vivid red ink. She chuckled at the color, especially taking in consideration that a pink pen sat upon the top drawer. On the bottom of the pile, a few sentences were written across a small piece of paper.

_"Must live forever. Candy Kingdom needs me."_

  Marceline shook her head and stood up from the pile and turned towards the princess and sighed. She whispered in a small, defeated voice.“You don’t want to live forever, Bonnie.” She tugged at her lip gently with her fangs before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a few sentences on it. She set the paper on Bonnibel’s nightstand and folded it into a small square labeling it in cursive with the princess’s name. She glanced down at the sleeping figure in front of her and tucked the blankets around the girl.“Goodnight, Bonnie.” She whispered before clicking the light off and climbing out the open window.

_“Dear Bonnibel,_

_You really don’t want to live forever._

_It’s not at all what it is cracked up to be._

_It’s way too hard and it’s really not worth anything,_

_I mean hey, it’s not like you’re the only one who has what it takes to rule this Kingdom._

_How hard is it to rule a bunch of candy, anyway?_

_But anyway._

_Take it from me._

_If you still want the entire internal life shit, You know where to find me._

_I’m sure we can get something arranged._

_-Marceline._

 

_P.S. You’re adorable when you sleep. “_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions from you guys.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
